


True love is just a coincidence away...

by KnorBor



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Coincidences, Drama, F/M, Love, Mental Instability, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnorBor/pseuds/KnorBor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is life only consisted of coincidences? Or are there higher powers at work?</p><p>Two friends go on a vacation of their lifetime. There they meet two brothers.<br/>It's crazy how an acquaintance can change ones live forever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love is just a coincidence away...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever.
> 
> I beg your pardon if a few passages and word choices may sound strange - English is not my native tongue. But I try my best.
> 
> This is a fan fiction in which the Ylvisåker brothers are emerged. In my story, they are bachelors without kids. Besides, they are younger. Vegard is 27 and Bård 25.
> 
> I don´t mean to offend or insult someone, least of all the brothers and their families.
> 
> It´s a fanfic. I describe the Ylvis guys, their view and their emotional lives as I imagine it.
> 
> I don´t claim that in reality they are the way I describe them. All matches to real life are purely coincidental and not intended. I change some facts and weave new. For the umptheeth time: it´s a fanfic.
> 
> I am aware of that some things I write pretty sure would be impossible and never worked out in real life. But it´s a fanfic, it may be unrealistic at some points. It´s a fairy tale for grown girls ;)
> 
> There also will be scenes with strong sexual content. Please don´t read them if you´re not full-aged.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> P.S: I love to imbellish my stories. I have not yet figured out whether it is a curse or a gift ;)

She nervously ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair while the website loaded. 

“Argh, come on”, she murmured impatiently and bit on her lip. Their slow wifi was annoying in other situations as well, but in that moment she _really_ hated it. A troll seemed to sit somewhere in the depths of the cables, who clamped off the internet all the more, the more important it was.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity for her, the webpage popped open at last and she saw the result. Diana overflew the screen hastily with a pounding heart; she could hardly believe her eyes.

“Ali! I passed!” she screamed still with heart palpitations. Full of joy she cried "yes" and spun on her office chair with an upturned face.

The last weeks of hard working worth themselves! It took a load off her mind and she turned around in her revolving chair waiting for a reaction from her best friend.

A pretty blonde haired young woman glanced through the doorway with a big grin on her face. She carried her netbook and came in silently. Still without a word, she turned the screen to her friend. She passed as well. The excitement in the room spread to overwhelm the two girls, who shared a knowing look of agreement in between themselves.

“Di, I´m so proud of us!”

Diana jumped up, squealed and gave her friend a tight hug. Alicia hugged back and they started to dance around, without feeling silly in the slightest.  All the pressure, all the fear fell away from their shoulders. When their study of “General linguistics” started, they had never thought of how hard and difficult it would be to pass the exams, the semantics ones in particular.

But at this moment there was just happiness, the highest scores in the overview of marks and almost three months of semester break.

They retired from the hug and looked at each other.

“So, what shall we do now?”, Alicia asked grinning, still out of breath from their little frisk.

Diana replied showing her palms and shrugging in a helpless gesture. “No idea, I am still so much into learning, that I’ve forgotten what having fun or free time is like.”

Ali understood her all too well. “Well, I knew you would say something like that!” she replied with a conspiratorial smirk and Di theatrically rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend very well and already guessed where the wind flew. Whatever may come after this special glimpse, it´d be adventurous.

“I have a suggestion. A crazy cool one, to be precise. How about a pretty little last-minute vacation? We´ve been working so hard, it´s time to reward ourselves.”

Diana slowly shook her head in hesitation. Unlike Ali, she avoided impulsive choices. “I´m not sure, whether it´s a good idea, Ali. We should definitely plan more for this. Maybe next month, don´t hurry hun. We have our jobs. And our flat. And so much to manage…”

Being cautious was a necessity, and a very much required trait of Diana that put the girls’ relationship into balance. And into annoyance of Alicia's side from time to time.

“You sound like an old hidebound woman once more!” Ali interrupted with a disappointing expression, pressing her hands into her hips. ”When is the last time we’ve been spontaneous, huh? Can you remember when our last vacation was? And, how should two people actually spend their youth?”

“Well…” Diana knew that Alicia would come up with this one and paused while her friend continued.

“Three years ago you broke up with this jerk. Two years ago we worked like crazy. Last summer you had your bad pyelonephritis. We even don´t have to look for the money, because we still have our untouched holiday savings, remember?”

Diana shook her head lightly. “Don´t remind me about the past years, I´m starting to feel guilty now. Two times it was my fault while you wanted to go so bad,” Di said with a crooked smile.

“That´s not what I meant to do. I do not blame you, just adducing reasons! And besides…” Ali paused with a wagging finger, “…I have a reason which you just can´t refuse!”

Di already knew which one and it made her smile. It was Ali´s birthday, she was turning 25 in exactly four days. It was indeed a reason Diana’s cautiousness could not override.

“You can´t refuse my birthday wish. You just can´t! You haven´t any excuses this year. We´re both healthy, single and best graduates“ said Ali laughing in satisfaction as she gave Diana no choice but to agree. “So, what do you say?”

Diana patted her own hair. She over-thought all what Alicia said. On one hand, Di had a concern that this spontaneous and thoughtless action will cause problems. On the other hand, Alicia was right. With all she said.  
Diana focused on her gut instinct but it didn´t gave an alarm.  A small vacation will not change anything or hurt anyone...

“Know what?” replied Diana after a few moments, “I should work on my overcaution. Let´s go for it! Our prof has enough research assistants and doesn’t need our presence during the whole semester break anyway.”

"Whoop whoop!" Alicia grinned, bounced from foot to foot and took her netbook from Diana's table. “I´m gonna take a shower and afterwards we can check some websites for the right place to go."

“Sounds good. I´ll make us some cocoa meanwhile… and Ali?” Diana raised her voice while making her way to the kitchen. “I´m one year younger than you. So don´t you dare call me an old woman once again!”

"I got you, old woman!" Alicia yelled back with a chuckle and closed the bathroom door.

*****

About an hour later the girls sat on the sofa in the living room. Ali was still almost euphoric and was in an excellent mood. She put some music on and hummed along while surfing on Di´s laptop. There were a few pretty good offers, but none of them sounded like the perfect one. Ali pinched the lips together and let out a impatient grumble. "This sucks! I have no idea where to start!"

Diana put her smartphone aside and suggested: “What if we proceed systematically? Maybe first figure out what we want and then search for concrete destinations. Sort of vacation, afterwards the country... things like that.”

It seemed like a reasonable suggestion. “Right you are. Better than click around aimlessly. Any ideas?”

“Well, if it was up to me I´d choose an all-inclusive vacation in a nice hotel. Preferably in the south on a seaside, friendly fellows and great food and weather. For a change do absolutely nothing. Just unwind and recharging batteries.”

Alicia got a dreamy expression and sighed. “Sounds absolutely amazing. I´m totally with you. Now we just need to choose the country. Spain could be an option, or Bulgary, or… hm.”

As soon as the words left Alicia's mouth, a new song began to play.

Rosemary Clooney started to sing “Mambo italiano”. The girls looked up to the bluetooth speaker on the coffee table and after listening to the song a few seconds they threw a meaningful look at each other and nodded at same time with smirks on their faces. Mrs. Clooney made the decision for them, the country was certain.


End file.
